great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ochaco Uraraka
"So I’m gonna be a hero. I’ll make that money… so that my mom and dad can have easier lives." -''Ochaco Uraraka to ''Izuku and 'Tenya' in "That's the Idea, Ochaco!" Ochaco Uraraka (Japanese: 麗うらら日かお茶ちゃ子こ Uraraka Ochako?), also known as Uravity (ウラビティ Urabiti?), is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero with the hopes she can make money to sustain her poor family. She is one of the main protagonists of the popular superhero manga, My Hero Academia. Why She Rocks # She is adorable, very well-versed in self-defense martial arts, enough to bring Serial Killer Toga to the ground and be considered a threat. # Other students have described Ochaco as "the most laid back girl" among her class, being very bubbly and kind. # Aside from Katsuki, she also refers to Izuku as "Deku" but unlike the former, she calls him this nickname out of affection, commenting that "Deku" gives the vibe of never giving up. # She is empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will try to help or defend anyone who is kind to her or who needs assistance. #* Her empathy and kindness are also seen in how well she gets along with her classmates. # She seems to be very good at reading people, understanding the reasons for Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo’s rivalry and being the first to notice when the usually collected Tsuyu Asui was upset. # Coming from a poor household, she becomes easily excited or surprised over little things, even losing her composure when faced with actual luxury, to the point of nearly fainting. # She is brazenly honest about her priorities and doesn't hide her pursuit of heroism being in large part due to money, despite her embarrassment over admitting so. # She is aware of her physical limitations, deciding to choose the combat-oriented hero Gunhead for her internship in order to increase her fighting repertoire. #* Consequently, Ochaco developed a new sense of battle awareness and has become a more instinctive fighter. # She is greatly inspired by her classmates, especially Izuku, whom she finds to be greatly admirable for both his strength and compassion; developing a crush on him due to this and their close friendship, resulting in her attempts to follow his example, for better or for worse. # She tends to be underestimated by people due to her sweet nature, but when push comes to shove, she can push back. Bad Qualities # She can be airhead at times, not thinking things through before rushing into things. # Her goal of gaining money by becoming a legally-licensed Pro Hero can be perceived as selfish and greedy to some. # Bonus materials have depicted her as frugal and occasional stingy, since she goes to extreme lengths to save money, including sleeping so she doesn't waste oxygen or skipping meals in order to save food. Trivia * She shares her birthday with Hinata Hyuga from Naruto, another Weekly Shonen Jump series. ** Interestingly, both characters are known to have a crush on their series' respective main characters of their respective universes. * Ochaco still owns a flip-phone, while all of her classmates own smartphones. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Japanese Charcters Category:TV Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Young Adults Category:Shonen jump characters Category:My hero academia characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters that are Often Misjudged Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Fan Favorites Category:Beware The Nice Ones Category:2010s Characters